Currently, when a user browses webpages on a mobile terminal, because a display screen of the mobile terminal may be relatively small, while such webpages are designed and intended for much larger terminal screen, the user needs to perform zooming operations on the webpages. As each webpage has a diversified style, it requires different zoom ratios for optimally viewing different webpages. Existing techniques usually use double click to enlarge the webpages, at the browser's default zoom ratio. But such default zoom ratio is often not dynamically adjustable to accommodate different webpages, and cannot be used to zoom every webpage to a size suitable to the user's particular mobile terminal screen. To achieve desired webpage browsing experience, the user often needs to manually perform extra zooming operations while browsing a webpage, making it cumbersome for webpage browsing operations and lowering the user experience during the webpage browsing process.
However, to the above existing technology's problem that, when the user again browses a same webpage, the user needs to perform extra zooming operations, which cause cumbersome webpage browsing operations, there is yet to be provided with effective solutions.